Pocky
by Kit-Kat Punk-lover
Summary: When you cross a Mello deprived of chocolate and a box of pocky and you get something enticing indeed. M/M One-Shot


_A/N Basically, an idea that popped up in my head after stealing my poor friend, Adrianna's wonderful pocky. _

_Enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, so stop bothering me XD_

* * *

It was nearing twilight in Whammy house as children bagan getting ready for bed. There were yawns that echoed off the hallway walls and bits of laughter that vibrated from the occasional child's throat. Everything was peaceful, well, almost everything.

"FUCKING SHIT!" This was the voice of a very rambunctious blond who was very near the stage in which he was about to cascading down the halls screaming bloody murder. Of course, there was a logical reason for Mello's distress. Very logical.

"Is there any fucking chocolate in this damn house?!" When it comes to chocolate, Mello is deeply in love as if chocolate were his soul mate. Chocolate is his addiction much like alchol was an alcoholic's addiction or a cigarette was a smoker's addiction. Mello loved the sensation, the feel, the texutre, and the lucious taste of chocolate melting on his tongue.

"SHIT!!!!" If there was a recovery center for chocolate addicts, Mello would be sent straight away. Roger rubbed his aching head, becoming more and more annoyed with his throbbing headache and the screeches coming from the hyper-active blond.

"Damn it, Mello." But Roger was far too tired (and old) to deal with the withdrawls symptoms the blond was suffering, so instead of running down the halls to give Mello a whacking over the head, he stuck a pair of earplugs in his sore eardrums and nodded off to sleep in the comfort of his bed.

Lucky Roger.

Sadly, a redheaded gamer had no such fortune of having earplugs.

"Damn, Mello you sound like a fucking pmsing chick. Will you calm the fuck down." Matt said boredly without even looking up from his game as Mello paced around the room and sporadically threw objects at the abused walls.

Matt was sprawled out on his unkept bed, playing with on his gameboy with a a scary enthusiasm and a stick of pocky hanging from between his lips. He was used to his ears burning from Mello's temper-tantrums and remained calm throughout the whole situation.

Mello, however, did not.

"But this is an emergancy! There is no chocolate in this damn house!" Mello practically spat in Matt's face, completely ignoring the fact that he sounded very much like a three-year-old.

"And why the hell do you have a frickin' stick in your mouth?" Mello asked, his cold, dark glare softening up into a much less frightening scowl.

Matt rolled his eyes, "For one, it's pocky, and the only reason I have this is because Roger forced to try to keep my mouth entertained with something less dangerous and does not cause cancer. Besides, this shit is actually quite good." Matt jadedly explained, again not removing his eyes from the blinking screen as if they were glued to the little characters running up and down across the screen.

Mello snorted, "Pocky is just a sad imitation of chocolate." Mello, still tense from having no chocolate, fell onto Matt's bed, and inadvertently, onto Matt's lap.

"Shit you almost made me died, "Matt lifted his game from under Mello's mass of blond hair, "And anyway, you've never tried pocky."

"'Cause it's disgusting." Mello said, sounding full of himself as if he knew everything, which was probably slightly true.

"Fine, try it now," Before Mello had anytime to add it a retort a stick of pocky was shoved into his agape mouth. Mello's eyes widened in anger and for a brief second it looked as if Matt's short life was over.

But as the chocolate disolved between the taste buds on Mello's tongue, the blond had an epiphany....

Pocky was_ fucking_ good.

No, good didn't even describe the revelation Mello was feeling. It was like a shock jolted throughout his entire body till it left him speechless, sucking on the stick as if his life depended on it. Mello's astonishment didn't end till he was left with a stick deprived of chocolate.

Mello looked slightly annoyed and reached into Matt's pocket to grab another one.

As soon, as that stick was devoured he grabbed another....

And another...

_And another...._

Finally he was down to the last stick and was happily sucking it's contents. A look of pure desire crossed Mello's face as he felt his mouth fill with the gooey feel of the dark addiction that transfixed his senses.

Matt looked down at the blond with pure amazment, "Mello?"

Mello ignored his friend and continued enjoying the fantastic taste of pocky.

"Mello?"

Silence except for the sucking sound Mello was emiting.

"MELLO!"

"Mello awoke from his trance, "What, Matt?"

A blush krept up Matt's cheeks as he spoke, "Your giving me a damn hard on."

Mello blinked and a blush crawled it's way to his cheeks as well.

And thus began a very awkward, but surprisingly quiet evening that eventually ended with gasping, moaning and a few dozen sticks of chocolate-deprived pocky that was abused throughy by Mello's savage mouth.

_The End_

* * *

_Free invisible pocky induced muffins for anyone who reveiws :D. So....REVEIW!_


End file.
